Spaghetti Wars
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: In outer space, a mother ship in the space of a pressure cooker is home to some very strange creatures, space pasta! Their ambition is to invade Mushroom Kingdom: Planet Earth! When the space pasta checks out the Mario neighborhood, they run into Yoshi. They decide to invade. But unfortunately, they fail to take account into Mario's greediness. Mario can never get enough of pasta.


**Spaghetti Wars**

Luigi was sleeping on his bed, dreaming about something. He was talking in his dream, saying, "No, Daisy, I know how much you princesses love plumbers...but I'm honest to another."

Suddenly, a shadow appeared. It was Mario, watching Luigi sleep. Mario said. "Yoo-hoo. Bro, time to get up." Mario looked at the alarm clock. "Boy, I hate to do this." Mario said, wanting to wake Luigi with the alarm clock. "No, I don't!" Mario then woke Luigi up with the alarm clock.

"YAAAAAAH!" Luigi screamed as the alarm clock woke him up as he jumped onto the ceiling, scared to get down, and fell on his bed.

"Why did you do that, Mario?" Luigi asked. "You did that because it's Trash Day? No, no, no, wait, it's a holiday." Luigi then looked at the calendar that Mario wanted him to look at. He was shocked. "Oh no! It's today? Oh, I'm sorry, or not sorry." Luigi then walked into the kitchen.

"My bro's either sorry, or not sorry." Mario said to the viewer.

"I'll have them in a jiff." Luigi said to Mario.

Cut to Mario, in his birthday outfit, the birthday decorations are there. Mario has his party hat on and his party horn on his mouth. Mario's pal, Yoshi, appeared from behind the table, that was also decorated for Mario's birthday. Yoshi then touched Mario's party horn, making a sound.

"All right, Mario!" Luigi said, offscreen. "Your birthday pasta is ready!" Luigi said, putting the pasta down for Mario to eat.

Mario then ate the first cut-up pasta, spitting out the candle for Yoshi to catch.

Mario then ate the second cut-up pasta, and Luigi was using a camera recorder. Yoshi was watching.

"This is great, Mario! I'm going to edit this into my Pasta Home Video Laptop." Luigi said.

Yoshi then jumped on Luigi.

Just as Mario was about to eat the third cut-up pasta, all the pasta was gone.

"Hey, why have I been short-changed?" Mario said to himself, curiously.

Mario then walked upstairs to the Mario Bros. office, where Luigi was, editing a video of Mario eating pasta.

"I've edited the footage, Yoshi! I've put over 6 hours of videos of Mario eating pasta!" Luigi said. "Gee, it's not like my bro does anything else."

Mario then was in the office, telling Luigi to, "Recount the math!" Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were in the living room, looking at the pasta that was all gone. "I cooked you one plate of pasta for every year older."

"I'm one short?" Luigi counted at his fingers and gasped in shock. "I'm one short?!" And Luigi didn't have the ingredients to make another birthday pasta for Mario! He checked every cabinet, frightened. "I'm going to the market, Mario! I'll be right back!" Luigi said, as he drove his kart to the market.

Yoshi then had a can of tomato sauce for Mario, but he didn't want it. So he sat on the couch. "While he's gone, I'm about to do something more constructive! I'm gonna sleep." So, Mario takes a snooze, and his pal, Yoshi was chasing his egg around.

Suddenly, out of this world, a UFO was soaring around the Earth, and the whole planets. It was the Pasta Saucer, which was also orbiting around the sun, and heading towards the oven, where it was floating above the sun, and spatulas were on it too. One on the left and one on the right, used to work that oven, and close it up.

In the Pasta Saucer...

"Mario's Mushroom House, until we reach the invasion planet, exalted leader." said the first cut-up spaghetti. All the other cut-up pasta were walking around the Pasta Saucer."

"Cool. Did you send the Ricotta?" The exalted spaghetti leader asked him.

"Here he is, exalted leader." The first cut-up spaghetti said.

"Ricotta, I have a mission of vital importance for you." said the spaghetti leader.

"I have to leave the attack of the invasion planet, exalted leader." The second cut-up spaghetti named Ricotta said, raising his hand up.

The exalted spaghetti leader stopped the Ricotta, "No, this is more important. Let me show you." It then showed their pasta the slideshow.

"Our scanners have taken thousands of images of the invasion planet and we see nothing that can forcibly prevent us from invading and making its people our slaves. Except possibly for this."

It then scanned an image of spaghetti on Mario's plate.

"Who are those people? Apparently they're from a planet that is enabled to us." The slideshow then moved faster. "They obvious travel to the planet we intend to invade."

"What happened to them?" Ricotta asked.

"Despite images still not being shown, we need to know what we're facing." The exalted leader spaghetti said and thought.

"I believe I know that person! I could be wrong, but I think that is my uncle Marcie Spaghetti!" Ricotta said.

"Go ahead to the invasion planet. Go to where that red guy is and find out what happened to those people!" The exalted leader told him.

Ricotta then did what the exalted leader spaghetti told him, and these four cut-up pasta were marching. One had a thing which will measure the brain power for those who would encounter the pasta.

"Take this. It will measure the brain power of those who encounter." The exalted leader spaghetti told him.

"Right away, exalted leader." Ricotta Pasta said, and he headed to the Mushroom Kingdom, where Mario is at. He was sleeping on his couch. "This is very good. I am on my way to scout to the invasion planet, and I will report back."

Ricotta was hiding behind the bushes, and walking around, saying "Agent Ricotta, report. Imma on the invasion planet, I will-" as he spoke, the egg was rolling around, and Yoshi was the one catching it. "I'm measuring the brain power of a local green creature I encounter. Brain measure is...uh, zero." Ricotta said, and kept on walking. Yoshi's egg cracked and Yoshi was sad that it cracked into a raw egg.

"I will sneak out to the red creature." Ricotta said, and looked into the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario was on the couch, sleeping. Ricotta was looking around the living room and the kitchen.

"I'm looking at the orange creature." Ricotta said on the walkie-talkie, and jumped on the couch. "It appears to be in a state of deep suspended animation. It's alive. I must hide." Ricotta said as he hid.

Mario then woke up. "Hope Luigi has my last pasta ready." Mario said as he walked right past the pasta on the plate.

Mario, offscreen, said... "Ah, there it is!" As Mario was about to take the last bite of pasta, Ricotta then said... "Please, do not eat me!"

Mario was curious, "Did you hear something?" he asked the viewer.

Ricotta then knew Kung-Fu and fought Mario until he flew to the ceiling.

"What was that?" Mario asked himself, clumsy.

Mario looked outside the door. What he didn't notice was Yoshi about to run into Mario.

"Yoshi, did you see my pasta run past this way?" Mario asked.

Yoshi did not see it.

"My pasta had legs, and then it ran, and then it talked, and then I asked him if it had, like a mouth, and it fought me and ran!" Mario said, cautious. Yoshi couldn't understand a word Mario said. Mario then was sad. "You believe me, don't you, Yoshi?"

Yoshi did not believe Mario.

"That's okay, I don't believe me either." Mario said, and walked away, sadly.

Yoshi then used his nose to search for the pasta that ran away.

"You are satisfied that the red guy will be no threat?" The exalted leader said over the walkie-talkie. Ricotta was hiding behind the bushes again.

"I am. I have no idea what he did to vanquish the people in those images. But I know I was able to handle him." Ricotta said.

"Then the invasion shall commence." The exalted leader said.

"All these years and I didn't know pasta could talk. Why didn't it say something? What if it isn't just pasta? What if it wants to eat me all up? What if ravioli could talk? What if Filthy Frank put it in his pocketoli? What if the garlic bread tries to beat me up along with Count Cannoli?" Mario was scared to death. "I'll starve!"

Yoshi then came inside the kitchen and inside the living room, where Mario is, and knocked right into Mario.

Yoshi told him that Ricotta is gonna eat them all up, and that they've got to be saved. Mario can't understand him.

"Please note, Yoshi is less articulate then baked pasta." Mario said to the viewer.

"What is it?" Mario said, and Yoshi had Mario look out the window to see if there's something out there.

There was an army of pasta invading the Mushroom Kingdom, along with the exalted leader.

"Yoshi, they're coming for me! I've gotta hide!" Mario said, as he hid in the garage door.

"It's that creature, seize him!" The exalted leader said, as the pasta then chased Yoshi around, wanting to seize that poor dino all around.

In the garage door, it was all dark, and Mario was in there.

"If I had an ounce of courage, I'd go out there and save my friends. Good thing for me, I don't have an ounce of courage." Mario said.

In the kitchen, Yoshi is all tied up.

"Fine job, Ricotta. Now we just need to find that red guy. You say, he will be easy to defeat." The exalted spaghetti leader said.

"Very easy, exalted leader. As soon as we find him." Ricotta Pasta said.

It then looked around. "He should be around here somewhere."

They all looked around Mushroom Kingdom. Ricotta said, "We will find that red guy, and we will destroy him."

Mario said, nervously. "What did I ever do to pasta? Besides, eating thousands of them."

The pasta then headed to the office.

"There is no sign of the red guy in here. Let's check all the closets." Ricotta said.

The second cut-up spaghetti was shocked and scared of something.

"Did you notice something?" Ricotta asked.

The video was Mario eating all the pasta, which made them shocked.

"Ricotta, I heard! Is something wrong?" The first cut-up spaghetti asked, and he was also shocked too.

Mario then paced around the floor. "This is silly. I can't just hide in here for the rest of my life." Mario said. "Yes, I can." Mario said to himself. "No, I can't." Mario then opened the door. "Luigi? Yoshi? Talking Pasta?"

Yoshi was tied up, and Mario was a little shocked. He then untied Yoshi up, and Yoshi was free.

"Might as well get it over with." Mario then walked into the office.

The pasta invaders were scared with the video that Luigi edited.

"The humanity!" The cut-up spaghetti said, frightened.

"Sounds like they're in the Mario Brothers Office." Mario looked at the pasta invaders.

"I thought you said he would be easy to defeat, Ricotta!" The exalted leader said, angry.

"I thought it would be!" Ricotta said, nervously.

"Guys...it's time to end this." Mario said, starting a fight with these pasta invaders that were in the Mushroom Kingdom.

They then ran away from Mario's house and went back into outer space.

"I don't know what happened but...I'm sure glad they're gone." Mario said to Yoshi. "They were dangerous and spooky and destructive. But, boy, they sure looked delicious."

Just then, Luigi came in with another batch of pasta for Mario. "I knew you wouldn't want to wait until I cooked it, so I stopped off at Toadsworth's, and got you that extra birthday pasta!" Luigi said to Mario, as he came in with the extra birthday pasta for Mario.

Mario was scared that the pasta invaders would take over and ran into his room. Well, so did Yoshi.

"Gee, I always thought Toadsworth was a very good cook." Luigi said, sadly.

The pasta invaders are now in outer space, in the oven, flying around, screaming, but the robotic oven was out of control, and they didn't know how to work it out. What they were scared of was Mario eating pasta all up.

**The End**


End file.
